This study of children of schizophrenics is based on data from an NINCDS study of pregnancy and delivery conditions in a large group of women, which included psychological and neurological tests on the offspring, studied until age 8. We have found that: (1) There were more fetal deaths among the offspring of schizophrenics. (2) The IQ scores of the surviving offspring of schizophrenics appear to be more related to adverse perinatal factors than do IQ scores for the controls. (3) The behavior of the surviving male offspring of schizophrenics was more often rated as hyperactive or immature at age 7 than was the behavior of controls. These offspring also had more soft neurological signs, especially abnormal hand-arm coordination.